


假故事

by 0120Asu



Category: all辫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0120Asu/pseuds/0120Asu





	假故事

东英镇被评为该市第一乡镇，全赖镇长的良好教化，那日鞭炮放了二里地，大半个镇子的人闻讯而来，等着看市里领导给镇长颁证书、上横幅。镇长站在领奖台上，红布上头铺了一圈糖果，市里领导跨过去，说你们东英镇人杰地灵，大家都过得甜甜蜜蜜。镇长忙说都是市里领导起的带头作用，我们不过是东施效颦罢了。

东英中学状元捧着锦旗往上送，还没跨上台阶，一个中年人冲破人群朝上喊：“镇长！您儿子出事了！”

镇长有些尴尬的笑了笑：“不好意思，领导，他说的是我儿子……”

“您儿子死在山脚下，好像是跳崖了！”

人群一阵轰鸣，那中年人被挤得透不过气，人头攒动间踩了好几双皮鞋。有女人尖叫声，顺带着男人们的高吼声，喊大家别挤了镇长夫人晕倒了。再定睛一看，镇长夫人坐在椅子上往下滑，哧溜一下倒在了地板上。

 

张云雷被叫出来的时候天光乍亮，一群男人乌泱泱围上来，把穿着睡衣双眼惺忪的他堵在门后。他有点儿不知所措的后退一步，眯着眼睛仔细辨认，没见到一张熟面孔。

“什么事儿啊？”张云雷问。

镇长夫人指着他的鼻子：“是不是你逼死了我儿子。”

张云雷刚要开口，一个扎着头巾的妇女喊起来：“就是他，自从他来后您儿子就天天上赶着过来，带坏您儿子，要搞同性恋。”

同性恋三字儿一出，女人们都捂着鼻子后退，生怕闻到什么味儿。且看这张云雷，乍看只是普通男人，细看那双勾着角的眼睛一垂，嘴角一塌，清瘦身板倚在门框上，倒徒生出弱柳扶风之姿来。书记是正经大学生，这会儿满脑子的圣人哲学想不出，只想到一句淡淡衫儿薄薄罗，轻颦双黛螺。

他伸手把张云雷往身后拨了拨：“大家伙儿先别急…”

“他是同性恋！”妇女们先尖叫起来。

书记说：“这事儿也不是板上钉钉，大家也是猜测，咱们呐还得等警察看过再说…”

话未完，一只巴掌用力抡在书记脸上，那副戴了小二十年的眼镜落了地，被咔擦踩碎。

镇长夫人指着他鼻子骂：“好你个不要脸的白眼儿狼，只进不出的王八蛋，要不是老沈，哪来的你今天，现在还来包庇害我儿子的精神病！”

“人家就是和咱们不一样，不能叫精神病。”书记讷讷道。

“喜欢男人不是精神病是什么？”

“那这和杀人犯也挂不上钩…”

“精神病杀人要什么理由。”

西装被扯乱，书记撞在门框上，脸上被挠了几道印子。张云雷扶着他仓皇去关大门，却被抓着胳膊往外扯，几下塞进面包车，茫然的盯着书记的脸瞧。

镇长夫人对着张云雷呸了一口，唾沫顺着他的额角滑下来。他一言不发抬起胳膊擦了，回头对着狼狈上车的书记说了声谢谢。

书记的眼神晃开，最后落在茶杯上，只看着那漂浮的几根茶叶荡来荡去，最后沉底。

 

张云雷逼镇长儿子跳崖的事儿到底没有证据，警察不能留人，拘押了二十四小时就给放了。镇里风言风语顺着新修的路滑到天边，张云雷心想这镇是待不下去了，即刻收拾东西，打算回天津。

夜深露重，他的衣服一件件塞进行李箱。门被敲响的时候恰好一点，笃笃笃，笃笃，笃笃笃。张云雷的眼神一闪，指尖颤抖着打开门。

镇长站在门口，淋湿了头发，西装挂在臂弯，小声说了句：“我来晚了。”

张云雷差点落泪，抓着他的手腕，二人相拥时不忘关门。舌头搅在一起，尝到一丝眼泪的苦咸味儿。镇长的胡子蹭在张云雷脸颊上，磨得脸颊通红。

张云雷抱紧他的脖子，十指骨节泛白，指甲几乎要掐进肉里：“你儿子怎么回事儿？”

“那小子失足落崖了。”

张云雷摇摇头：“我不信。”

“你在收拾东西了？”镇长越过他去看身后，嗫嚅着嘴唇：“你再等我两天，我就调去历象。到时候咱们一块儿走。”

“我在这里做不得人了，你还要我等？”张云雷眼睛一眨，泪珠弹在镇长手背上。

“再等两日，就两日。”镇长把他紧紧箍进怀里：“等我处理好事情，就接受调动。”

 

张云雷在酒局上和镇长认识时，还在天津做角儿。说是角儿，倒不过是刚巧能在酒局上助兴的级别，穿着蓝大褂唱个小曲儿咿咿呀呀，还能来一段戏。满屋子商贾和夫人们纷纷鼓掌，镇长就是第一个站起来敬酒的。

酒杯磕三回，镇长就说了三次谢谢张老师，要感谢张老师今晚为我们带来的精彩演出，让这饭桌啊熠熠生辉。三回说完，酩酊大醉，楼上宾馆一滚，镇长就扒了张云雷的衣服。

膝盖碰在一起，麻筋顶得半边身子动弹不得。张云雷呼吸颤抖，让这老小子着了道，大褂掀到胸口，乳头被咂吮进口腔，满脑子是淫词艳曲上不了台面的东西。镇长从床头摸出一盒安全套，箍上了小兄弟就往张云雷体内顶。二人的汗液贴合在一起，融进插入的洞穴，火辣辣的疼痛。

张云雷说太疼了，大腿发软腰肢也没了力气，镇长你行行好，别把你那大钢笔往里送了。这几句话说的是七拐八拐尾巴带勾的，比唱戏还有滋有味。镇长边咬他的脖子边说：“我这是狼毫笔，特来张老师体内蘸墨，深处墨黑，张老师让我多蘸蘸。”

这狼毫笔也就挺进了深处，几下翻搅出墨汁，滴滴答答的顺着大腿根滑下来。

镇长把安全套摘下来扔进垃圾桶时已经半夜，张云雷靠在床头抽烟。一根烟贵得可怜，镇长亲自点火，直舔得那烟头明明灭灭。镇长问他住在哪，有无爱人。张云雷吞云吐雾时说：“我从小学艺，住在师父家里，清清白白一个人，就被你这老不要脸的东西玷污了。”

镇长腆着脸一乐：“我在城郊有套房子，里面有不少真墨宝，欢迎张老师光临。”

 

张云雷不爱那套书法的东西，大字也不识几个，但初尝云雨，与镇长几番情爱下来，倒多了点兴致。偶尔也坐在镇长膝盖看他写那点酸儒文字，来来回回也就厚德载物四字组词。镇长的文化比上不足比下有余，也就在张云雷这样的小学文凭前勉强摆弄。张云雷就操着那笔在德字上画小人头，嘴上说：“这就是你，缺德补德。”

镇长在那小人头旁添一笔：“这就是咱俩。”

张云雷说：“说清楚，咱俩可不是咱俩，咱俩是你和我。”

镇长说：“这你和我凑在一起，就是个好字儿。你是女我是子。”

张云雷抓着他的耳朵：“你这孙子，你也知道这事儿好缺德，快回去陪你老婆吧，她今天打了三个电话了。”

镇长夫人的电话响了四回，第五回是张云雷接的。他说您好，镇长马上就回去了，他今儿个特别忙，我是谁？我是镇长秘书，哎，对对，我是新来的。

一口一个姐姐，镇长常在我面前炫耀他有个好夫人，哄得镇长老婆心花怒放，当即说多来家吃饭，你也辛苦了。电话放下的时候镇长就一挺身进入他，把那套说辞撞得七零八落。

镇长说我确实有个好夫人。

言下之意竟不是家里那位。张云雷眨眨眼睛，双腿勾住镇长的腰，喊了声先生。镇长刚低下头，墨汁就被抹了一脸，黑漆漆看不清五官，只能见一双眼睛。张云雷笑得大声，下场是脸颊相贴强行染上黑，白肤黑墨，突兀的可以。

镇长抚摸着他嘴唇上那条黑痕，想亲吻，最终却只把嘴唇落在额头上。

 

镇长儿子来时还是个小青年，十七八岁大，剃着个标准寸头，低着头斜着眼睛不爱看人。镇长慌忙把那玩意儿从张云雷体内扯出来，墨汁撒了一床，两个赤身裸体的找衣服穿上。镇长儿子说：“你把钥匙落家了。”

镇长大骂：“你这臭小子跟踪我？”

“我上学路过，刚好看见，我那自行车坏了，你给我买辆新的吧。”

父子二人讨价还价，商量对策。张云雷就坐在一旁抽烟，赤裸着腿搭着被子，倚靠著床头等父子二人达成共识。小青年说我不想去上学了，我要结婚生孩子，你答应我，我就不告诉妈。

“你才多大？”

“我女朋友怀孕了。”小青年说。

镇长话头一滞，张云雷的烟掉在烟灰缸里。

小青年说：“她才十五岁，怎么办，爸爸？”

 

镇长是正值晋升的年纪，下一步就是调去历象做副区长，容不得一点丑闻。父子俩上梁不正下梁歪，在情爱上没脑子，控制不住自己兄弟，温香软玉在怀就渗了精。镇长去了书房，把张云雷关在门外，历经五次耗时一周的谈判后，父子俩达成和解，握手言和。

张云雷问他怎么处理？

镇长说处理。

第三天晚上张云雷睡得迷迷糊糊，摸上床的不是镇长。他回过头看着那寸头，埋着头把阴茎一寸寸深入张云雷体内，吓得五指抓住床单向前爬，双膝并用大声呼救。

青年握住他的腰拽回来，那腰肢细得双手一合就能把持，牢牢禁锢，不给一丝逃脱机会。寸头弯下腰咬住张云雷的脖子，呼吸急促着说小妈，我爸说年轻人难免会犯错，但也要关起门来犯错，有些事不能让外人知道。

张云雷哭着说我也是外人，你他妈放开我。

青年低下头，看着那根东西从体内抽出来又塞进去，拖出一抹泛了红的泡沫：“我爸不让我和女朋友再见面了，他说会帮我解决，你猜怎么着？”

相机卡嚓声响起来，张云雷绷紧脊背，回过头，正看见那黑漆漆的手机镜头。闪光灯刺痛他的虹膜，一瞬间眼前泛白看不真切，只看到小寸头流着泪，从交合处拍到脸，又拍到床头柜里放着的一张镇长名片。

那是当初镇长给张云雷的。

小青年说：“我女朋友被拉去邻市的小诊所堕胎，大出血差点就死了，这个老傻逼，我也让他感受感受。”

张云雷颤抖着嘴唇四处摸索，只摸到床尾的遥控器，只要尖角能对准太阳穴，他用尽了力气，还是能有一成反抗机会。

 

张云雷坐上回天津的车，镇长没能去站台送他。他坐在一等座，椅背放下来几乎能平躺，蜷缩起来身体小得可怜。一条陌生号码发过来的短信，上头写着：“张老师，当日你我相见，你唱一曲送情郎。如今我送不了你，你也要好好照顾自己。”

他想起小青年第二次趁着夜黑跑来抓他，从背后紧紧拥抱他，欢爱后都把头埋进他怀里叫小妈，说小妈你是不是爱我爸？我特别爱我女朋友，她也爱我，爱到愿意为我去死的那种。

张云雷就摇摇头说我不爱你爸，你也不爱你女朋友。

小青年说：“你为什么不跑啊小妈，你骗人，你就是爱我爸，我爸也爱你，我把视频发给他了，我爸叫我明天去郊外梁岩等他，他会叫车送我和我女朋友出国的。”

张云雷看着他的脸，酷似镇长的一双眼睛和嘴唇，薄得没有红色，抿起来比梁岩的坡还锋利。他说要不你和你爸再谈谈吧。

小青年说：“不能拖了，我想赶紧走。”

张云雷叹了口气，身体往后缩，那根东西就滑出来。他走进浴室冲凉，搓干净每一寸皮肤，沐浴露涂满全身，又被水冲走。

小青年对他说：“我发现我爸特在乎你，其实我也觉得你比我妈好看。”

张云雷裹着浴袍说：“我发现你们父子俩都缺德，你赶紧走吧，我也要走了。”

 

风刮过头发丝，带起的沙子砸在书记的眼镜上。他伸手想摘，发现指尖颤抖得不成样子，只堪堪抬起来，就又坠下去。

镇长站在梁岩边，看着那道球鞋底磨出的白印，双手捂着脸蹲下来。前程感情生活签在同一张合同上，为期十七年，如今到了头。

End


End file.
